And They Said Speak Now
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: Stella has to stop Charlie from making the worst mistake of his life: marrying Mo Banjaree. Pretty much based off of Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". One-shot. STARLIE!


Summary: Stella has to stop Charlie from making the worst mistake of his life: marrying Mo Banjaree. Pretty much based off of Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". One-shot. STARLIE!

Fandom: Lemonade Mouth

Rating: K+

Pairing(s): Starlie, Marlie

A/N: Yay, a Starlie fic! I don't own Taylor Swift's song or Lemonade Mouth. If I owned Lemonade Mouth, Starlie would be a real couple and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I'd be busy writing Lemonade Mouth 2. Look into the future, and Lemonade Mouth isn't a band anymore. Olivia and Wen are going out, (though Wen isn't mentioned in here) Charlie and Mo are engaged, and Stella has loved Charlie since high school. Epicness to come:

(No one's POV)

Stella Yamada looked down at her outfit and sighed. Her best friend, Olivia White, made her wear a horrid pink dress with a light blue sash. 'If you're going to do this, You have to do it dressed right!' she had said (A/N: If you want a picture as to what the dress looks like, look at the Speak Now album art on Tay's website or the inside of the CD jacket.). She smoothed out her skirt anxiously, and looked at the clock. 'One more hour.' She thought.

(Stella's POV)

So here's the dealio: Mo didn't want to be in Lemonade Mouth anymore, so Charlie being the lovesick puppy that he is, quit the band along with Mo. I would never admit this to anyone except Olivia, but I'd always liked Charlie. He was just too adorable with that ever-confused expression on his face!

And that's why I'm pacing back and forth, biting my lip nervously. Today is Charlie and Mo's wedding day. And why am I concerned about this? Because I love Charlie, and I have to stop him from making the biggest mistake in his life.

I'm not the kind of girl who goes around crashing weddings. But I care too much about Charlie to sit back and watch him marry the wrong girl.

An hour later, the church is filled with people. I peek in and see all of Charlie's friends and Mo's stuck up Indian family, minus her dad. I had a weird feeling in my gut that Mo was in a back room, yelling at Olivia, who was her bridesmaid. Poor Olivia was caught in the middle of me and Mo.

Everybody exchanged fond gestures. I was hiding in the back behind a huge decoration, obviously since I wasn't invited. The organ starts to play the wedding march, but it sounded more like a funeral march to me.

I crouch lower, seeing Mo begin to walk down the aisle escorted by her father. It took all I had, but I resisted reaching out and giving her long flowing train a yank to pull her backwards. She looked more like a pageant queen rather than a bride. The dress was so sparkly it made me want to vomit. I think I saw a bit of regret in Charlie's eyes.

The preacher began the ceremony, and I listened for my cue. Liv spotted me and gave a small smile in my direction for luck. My moment came sooner than I expected.

"Is there anyone who does not feel these two should be joined in holy matrimony?" the preacher asked, looking around. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence. My last chance. It's now or never. I came out of hiding, hands shaking. I stepped into the middle of the aisle and said with a strong voice, "I object." Gasps and horrified looks followed, but I barely noticed. My gaze was stuck on Charlie, who was smiling.

His smile boosted my confidence and I suddenly felt like I did back at the Halloween Bash back in freshman year.

I said, "Don't say yes, run away while you can. I'll be outside by the backdoor. You need to hear me out." As I turned to walk out, I heard Charlie say, "I'll meet you once I'm out of this tux." I smirked at Mo, whose jaw was on the ground, and walked out satisfied.

Out back, Charlie was in a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said, a little awkwardly.

"Thanks for that. I'm so glad you were around when he said speak now."

"No problem. I couldn't let my best friend do that," I smiled.

"About that…" he paused. He got down on one knee right there and said, "I think I've made my choice. Marry me?"

A/N: Awwwwwwiiiieeeeee! Lolz this was SO fun to write. I don't like Mo at all and I was like, huh. Why not? 'Speak now or forever hold your peace." This moment has always fascinated me. It's a last moment to say what you feel, to say what you've kept bottled up for years. I figured Stella would be one to do something like this ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and review! Xx

PS~ And if you're confused and having a total Charlie moment at the end of this, Stella said yes


End file.
